


Kinktober Day 2 -  Begging Kurusu Syo/Reader

by QuartzChimera



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Begging, F/M, M/M, Teasing, light femdom i guess, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzChimera/pseuds/QuartzChimera
Summary: A quick intimate situation where you and Syo try something new





	Kinktober Day 2 -  Begging Kurusu Syo/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I always spell his name Syo and ao3 seems to have it Shou so apology to the readers for that
> 
> Also found on my tumblr here - https://tinyurl.com/y8tk23q3

Syo looked up at his partner with the reverence of a man in church. They were absolutely radiating off an energy he could never have put into word or song. They were experimenting today, something he was always more than ready to engage in, but he hadn't expected it to go this… well. 

“You know you're my cool strong guy right?” they had come to him, looking absolutely adorable and making the big pleading eyes that always got to him. “Would it be okay if… I tried being dominant this time?” 

He had to admit his mind had wandered to things like that once in a while but… it wasn't in his character right? He was the guy who loved cool and strong stuff. So he usually wound up taking the lead in the bedroom. Or intimacy would fall somewhere in the middle, with equal give and take. But he had never let this partner take the reins. God he wished he had sooner. 

They were above him in some tight fitting piece, showing off every little contour of their body and driving him absolutely insane. He wanted nothing than to put his hands all over them but unfortunately one of their little experiments was a nice thin rope keeping his arms behind his back. 

He couldn’t help but whimper as they removed their hand from where it had been teasing his cock for a few minutes now. “C… come on ___-chan~. Y… you can't just stop like that.” He complained, back arching after their hand. He wasn't exactly close yet but suddenly leaving him hanging was one hell of a tease.

“Ahhh, what's wrong Syo?” they asked, crawling over him and attaching their lips to his neck. He melted at the attention. It was an area often kept off limits because of his career, somewhere easy to spot markings. That made it all the more sensitive for him when they did go for it. The way their tongue drew itself across his aching skin had shivers crashing their way down his spine in seconds. “It seemed like I needed to amp it up a little~” 

Then his mouth was filled with their tongue, tasting the sudden burst of confidence in the sloppy kiss that echoed in the room between them. Kisses were traced down his chest, skin he'd never admit was so sensitive being covered in little nibbles. When their fingertips grazed his cock again now he bucked his hips, absolutely dying for release. “_____, p… please. Come on… are you having t… that much fun?”

The little smile on their face as they nodded told him there was no way they weren't going to do this again. “Do you need to cum now Syo? Did that do it?” He bit his lip, which was responded to with another mess of a kiss. “Mmm… Ask me for it~ Beg for it~”

“Beg?!” he responded with a yelp, incredulous to their request. They giggled and brushed their fingertips over the head of his cock. His hips bucked again, “Shit! F… fine!” he was blushing so dark, not meeting their eyes at all. “P… please let me c-cum, ___.” A mutter. 

His partner leaned in, “What did you say? Could you repeat that for me?” Their look was so falsely innocent that it make his cheeks turn even darker at the obvious rouse.

“I said… Please. Let me get off…. For you… And then… I'll make you feel good.” he managed, glancing at their face. His cock twitched at the bounty of mischief in their eyes.

“That's what I thought you said~” they teased, wrapping their hand around his cock to finish him off. “And don't think I won't hold you to that.”


End file.
